Para la Próxima vez
by Mafer26
Summary: One shot. Lin tiene ya 14 años y Sessomaru no puede evitar "devorarla".


**Fanfic: "Para la próxima vez"**

**Autora: **MaFeR.

**Temática: **Drama, con algo de estupro

**Serie: **Inuyasha.

**Pareja: **SesshomaruXLin.

"Tal parece que su cuerpo siempre será pequeño…" pensaba Sesshomaru, sentado a los pies de un árbol en el cual apoyaba su espalda mientras miraba a una Lin recoger flores a la distancia, la verdad, ella ya no era pequeña, habían pasado varios años desde que la "recogió" y ya tenía 14 años de edad, pero esto no podía saberlo Sesshomaru, él solo esperaba ver cuanto había crecido Lin según como su cuerpo cambiaba, pero su cuerpo, ante sus ojos, siempre seguía siendo pequeño…

- Sessoumaru-sama, mire! Que lindas! – se acercaba corriendo con aire infantil y delicado, y con muchas flores en sus brazos, pequeñas amarillas, blancas y violetas "como ella...".

Las puso en el suelo, Lin se sentó al lado del demonio y con extrema soltura y ternura, comenzó a cortarle los tallos y a posar algunas sobre las piernas de ambos. Sesshomaru no se movió ni dijo nada, solo la miraba, y la joven ya acostumbrada a esto no se sintió inquieta, después de todo, Sessomaru era todo para ella, no le temía.

- esta es preciosa! Me la pondré en el pelo – colocó una flor color rosa clara en su cabello, mientras los ojos de Shesshomaru se afinaron, absorbiendo esta imagen.

- Lin… - susurró con su voz tranquila pero penetrante.

- Hai? – preguntó con inocencia y felicidad.

- Eres mía Lin, que no se te olvide.

- …. – la joven lo miró con algo de asombro al principio, pero se calmaron sus ojos al momento, y soltó una sonrisa tierna, la verdad no había dicho nada que no supiera – hai! – sin comprender del todo lo que significaban esas palabras, la niña las aceptaba del todo.

- ….. – Sesshomaru continuó con su mirada profunda, como si con eso rectificara sus palabras, solo él tenía derecho a mirarla, y solo a él Lin se le acercaría con su extrema pureza e inocencia, así la crió, así la creo.

- Jejeje, es como una lluvia de flores! –Lin arrojó las flores ya sin tallos por los aires, y cayeron sobre ella adornándola. Sesshomaru fijó su mirada ahora en la que había puesto en su pelo, alargo su brazo lentamente, Lin al ver que Sesshomaru se movía permaneció quieta, pues no estaba acostumbrada que éste se hiciera movimientos cuando ella estaba junto a él; lentamente Sesshomaru cogió la flor del cabello de Lin apretándola con su mano rompiéndola, y se la llevó a la boca, no se sabía si la olía, o la saboreaba con sus labios. Lin seguía sonriendo, pero algún bajo instinto de su edad sospechaba que había en aquel acto algo lejos de la inocencia y dulzura que conocía hasta entonces.

Sesshomaru dejó caer la flor destrozada al césped, Lin comprendió entonces, que su Amo podía ser tan celoso y posesivo, incluso con una pequeña flor…

Siguió jugando con las flores, pero no se puso ninguna más en el cabello. No estaba asustada, pero por dentro, como una sombra, era conciente que algún día, Sesshomaru, su Amo, su protector, iba a destrozarla como a esa flor, cumpliendo sus palabras, tomando lo que era suyo hasta destruirlo.

Por su parte, en la mente se Sesshomaru no existían ni sombras ni inconciencias, todo estaba en completo equilibrio entre sus deseos y sus acciones, si deseaba algo, lo hacía, nada lo detenía, cada pensamiento era como una realidad, si él deseaba que Lin fuera suya, ella ya era suya al momento de pensarlo.

Pero había una sola cosa en que Sesshomaru se limitaba a sí mismo, y era en devorar a Lin, él como demonio tenía ese deseo, comer a esa pequeña joven, tan pura e inocente era algo que deseaba con fuerza, pero no lo hacía… la única cosa que deseaba y no hacía al momento… y la razón era, que si devoraba a Lin no la vería nuca más correr a su lado, recoger flores ni reír. Solo por eso la mantenía con vida, porque el ver a un animalito tan pequeño y débil venir por sí mismo ante él, un demonio que puede comerlo tan rápidamente y con tanta facilidad, era casi tan placentero como cazarlo absorbiendo su miedo, su horror y pánico. El ver a Lin venir hacia él con una sonrisa, por sí misma, era tan delicioso como eso, tal vez incluso más.

- Lin, ven. – la llamó.

- Hai. – Lin dejó sus flores y se acercó a Sesshomaru, sin miedo.

Él levantó otra vez su brazo y cogió el delgado cuerpo desde su espalda elevándolo, la niña relajó su cuerpo, dejándose llevar, completamente entregada desde siempre; sintió los dientes de su Amo en su cuello y apretó los dientes tensándose.

- nn! – luego sintió la lengua del demonio saborear su cuello, y algún vestigio de sangre. Y ella siguió quieta, con los brazos caídos, y su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, facilitando el acto.

- "Al menos… un poco" – tras esto el demonio aspiró el aroma de los cabellos de Lin, llenándosele la boca de agua, pero podía controlarse a sí mismo y no destrozarla. La soltó, y Lin sonrió con dulzura, con sus manos en la rodilla de su amo.

Tarareó una canción de su infancia, cuya letra no recordaba, y adornó más las piernas de Sesshomaru con las flores.

"Solo no te devoro del todo… porque no podría volver a hacerlo después… solo para la "próxima vez", sigues aquí".

Y una cicatriz más adornó el cuerpo de Lin como muchas otras tendría en su vida, marcas cada vez más grandes y profundas, según su cuerpo resistiera a los ojos de Sesshomaru, marcas que mostraban que ella le pertenece y podía saborearla, consumirla a gusto.

Marcas que como una cuenta regresiva, significaban que llegaría el día en que la siguiente va a significar la última, pero ella lo acepta, él lo sabe, ahora ella sin entenderlo lo acepta, y en unos años comprendiéndolo también lo hará como algo natural. Ese es el deseo de Sesshomaru, para eso la tiene con sigo, para eso aún no la devora del todo, hasta esa última marca.


End file.
